


Just Say Yes

by circlebackwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Pie by Don McLean, Cas takes initiative, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Cas, Happy Dean, M/M, Schmoop, anytime in season 9 (no spoilers), fluffy schmoopy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlebackwards/pseuds/circlebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on tumblr prompted me to write "Dean and Cas dancing together" so here it is, with the lovely soundtrack being 'American Pie' by Don McLean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

Cas looked on in bemusement as Dean shouted for Sam to join him dancing in the middle of the bunker. With a little protest, Sam finally consented, and the two brothers swung each other around in dizzying circles and ridiculous lip-syncing. They finally broke apart with a laugh when the song ended, gasping for breath and clapping each other on the back in familiar camaraderie.

Later, Cas asked what the purpose of the merriment was.

Dean tried not to look so blatantly incredulous. “Y’know, it’s when people hear a song they love and just want to have fun and let loose. Dude, haven’t you ever danced before?”

The angel shrugged and shook his head. “I never had the occasion.”

“Maybe I’ll introduce you to the occasion,” Dean suggested laughingly, clapping him on the back and walked off, absent-mindedly humming a song and leaving Cas to stare thoughtfully at his hands.

………

Cas tuned the dial of the radio and pushed the on switch before straightening his trench coat and attempting to tighten his tie. He looked at his reflection in a brief moment of tentativeness before heading over to Dean on the opposite side of the room. He came to rest in front of the human and stared down at him, until his presence was finally acknowledged with a grunt. 

“Will you dance with me?”

Dean looked up from the Vonnegut book he was reading. “Seriously, Cas? No. It’s weird and it’s girly, and, and…”

Cas fixed him with a firm blue gaze. “Just say yes, Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised in faint surprise at the sudden command and hesitantly replied, “Okay then.” He grabbed Cas’ offered hand and stood up, reluctantly following him to the middle of the room while the radio DJ finished announcing the next song and American Pie began to play.

The angel carefully took Dean’s hand in his own and tugged him closer as they tried to figure out where to put their other hands while the song slowly began.

“Cas, look, I don’t know—“ Dean forced himself to look away from Cas’ intense blue gaze.

Cas huffed a sigh, shaking his head. “For once, Dean,” he murmured, leaning in closer to the hunter, “can you not overthink things?” He shifted his hand on Dean’s hip and swayed his partner more into the beat.

“I am not overthinking anything,” Dean replied quickly. He looked back down at Cas, Adam’s apple bobbing nervously and betraying his confidence.

“Yes you are,” Cas chuckled softly and allowed the music to further fill the small room beneath their conversation. “You like to overthink everything. So can we just not? Right now, can we simply dance and enjoy this song?”

Dean remained silent for a long moment, attempting to gather his thoughts and form it into coherent speech. 

_Can you teach me how to dance real slow?_  
Well, I know that you’re in love with him  
‘Cause I saw you dancin’ in the gym… 

Of course, Dean couldn’t have picked a better stanza in the song to be quiet.

_You both kicked off your shoes,  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues!_

Oh, screw it. Dean snapped himself out of his overthinking thoughts, and looked back down at Cas, returning his growing smile. “Fine, you wanna dance? We’ll dance!” He pulled Cas flush against his chest and led him to pick up the pace in time to the song.

Cas’ smile nearly split his face as he swung around the room with Dean, watching the other man belt out the song from the recesses of his heart. They hooked elbows and danced around each other, eyes connected by an invisible red string until they exchanged arms and directions. 

Dean’s throaty laughter incited breathless smiles in return from Cas as they galloped about the room. They jumped across the couches and chairs hand-in-hand, only letting go when Dean leaped onto one of the long tables and spread his arms and threw his head back dramatically, still hoarsely singing along. Cas could almost feel his heart break with gladness at having fixed those minor imperfections in Dean’s vocal cords while raising him from Perdition, though still having left the perfect imperfectness intact.

Watching Dean with eyes of rapture and a half-forgotten smile lingering on his face, Castiel couldn’t imagine humanity ever being more beautifully represented than by Dean Winchester.

Cas’ warm laughter filled the bunker as Dean struck another dramatic pose and sang into a pretend microphone. “Singin’ bye, bye, Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to levy but the levy was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye singin' ‘This'll be the day that I die; this'll be the day that I die…!’”

Dean leaned forward, still on the table, pointing to Cas and gesturing for him to join in. Cas had caught onto the chorus fairly quickly and managed to duet with him on the last verse.

Cas had to admire the way the human’s green eyes caught the warm, orangey light from the bunker’s lamps, and the way Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he sang, or how the muscles in his arm flexed smoothly while he played a pretend guitar in the air. The dopey smile was still on his face when the song finally slowed again for a final time.

Dean finally came back to earth, finding Cas’ eyes again and looking in them to see if he could find what he was searching for. He must have, because he gracefully hopped off the table and took Cas’ left hand in his right again, resting his other hand on the small of the other man’s back and swayed them gently to the music. He waited for his breathing and heartbeat to return to normal before even attempting to talk.

“Thank you for convincing me to dance with you,” Dean said quietly next to Cas’ ear, wisps of dark hair tickling his chin.

Cas coaxed himself out of Dean’s hold and spun himself out, ending just barely grasping Dean’s hand. “Thank you for dancing with me. It’s more enjoyable with a partner.” His trench coat flowed around him as he clumsily spun back into Dean, letting his free hand come to rest on his shoulder. “And it is also nice to ‘let loose’ every once in a while.” 

The chorus repeated itself more slowly and they swayed in a circle, chest to chest, hand to hand, hand to shoulder, hand to waist.

Dean was about to reply when the radio DJ started to speak again as the song ended.

_“That was ‘American Pie’ by Don McLean, requested by Castiel I-don’t-understand-why-you-need-my-name.”_

Dean suddenly realized the two of them were still dancing even though the song had since ended, and the spell was broken. He pulled back slightly to raise his eyebrows and looked at Cas. “Don’t tell me you actually requested that song just so I would dance with you.”

Cas’ eyes twinkled with the rare show of humor. “I knew you enjoyed the song; you’ve been humming it under your breath for days. I also watched it on the YouTube in Sam’s computer.” He started to pull away, also now aware that the song was over.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hand and waist, silently urging him not to leave. “Hey,” he began slowly, quietly. “Do you think you can stay awhile?” He fixed the angel with serious, hopeful green eyes.

“Dean, I _am_ sorry, but I’m busy trying to maintain order—“ Cas shied away from his intense gaze, regretful and apologetic until he was interrupted.

“Cas,” Dean insisted softly, trying to brave a smile. “Just say yes, okay?”

Cas relaxed slowly into his hold and glanced up, nodding. “Yes, Dean.”


End file.
